The present invention relates generally to ultraviolet lamp systems and, more particularly, to retainers for holding a ultraviolet lamp in a housing.
Ultraviolet lamp systems are used for curing or drying adhesives, sealants, inks, coatings, and other similar materials. A typical ultraviolet lamp system includes a housing to which an ultraviolet lamp is detachably mounted by a pair of oppositely disposed holders. The holders receive and secure the ends of the ultraviolet lamp to the housing. In some ultraviolet lamp systems, each holder is connected to a source of electricity for energizing the ultraviolet lamp or bulb.
As can be appreciated, each ultraviolet lamp has a finite life after which the lamp burns out and must be replaced. Depending on the curing or drying application, several ultraviolet lamp systems may be used at one time. If, during the drying or curing process, one ultraviolet lamp burns out, the process may have to be interrupted until the ultraviolet lamp can be replaced with a new one. Such interruptions reduce production efficiency as the entire process must be stopped to install the new ultraviolet lamp.
When using prior ultraviolet lamp systems, the installation of a new ultraviolet lamp is relatively cumbersome and involves an unacceptably long interruption in the curing or drying process. In some instances the interruption can be as long as 30 minutes. A large portion of the time required to replace the ultraviolet lamp is consumed removing the fasteners which affix the ultraviolet lamp to the housing. Generally, several fasteners of various types must be removed using one or more hand tools, such as screwdrivers and wrenches. In addition, hand tools are needed to disconnect any electrical connections between the ultraviolet lamp and the housing. In many situations, an electrician must be employed when hand tools are required to disconnect the electrical connections. Having to call in an electrician further lengthens the down time of the production process and increases the cost of changing the ultraviolet lamp.
What is needed, therefore, is an ultraviolet lamp system which provides for quick and easy installation of an ultraviolet lamp. The ultraviolet lamp system should allow for installation of the ultraviolet lamp without using hand tools or requiring an electrician.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing and other shortcomings and drawbacks of prior lamp retaining devices used to hold ultraviolet lamps. The lamp retaining device of the present invention provides for quick and easy installation and/or removal of an ultraviolet lamp from a housing without requiring hand tools or the assistance of an electrician. Although the lamp retaining device of the present invention is especially suited for use with ultraviolet lamps, it is equally applicable for use with other types of lamps.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, the lamp retaining device includes a bracket adapted to mount to a housing. The bracket includes a first channel formed therein having a portion oriented such that an end of the lamp will rest unaided thereon. In other words, once the lamp ends are placed into that portion of the channel, the lamp will remain therein without using any fasteners or retainers. However, to positively secure the lamp into the bracket, a retainer is coupled to the bracket. More specifically, the retainer includes a retaining portion which is adapted for insertion into the channel to positively secure the end of the lamp into the oriented portion of the channel. The retainer further includes a coupler to releaseably couple the retainer to the bracket. Preferably, the channel is L-shaped and one leg of the L-shaped channel corresponds to the oriented portion discussed above. Advantageously, the retaining portion includes a spring loaded projection which is adapted to contact the lamp end with a positively acting force. Preferably, the spring loaded projection is a spring loaded ball bearing.
In a further aspect of the invention, the housing includes an end member which is disposed adjacent to but not in contact with the bracket. The end member has a second channel formed therein which is similar to the first channel in the bracket. As such, the retainer not only includes a retaining portion for insertion into the first channel of the bracket, but also a filler member for insertion into the second channel in the end member. The filler member in cooperation with the end member helps block heat from the lamp from getting to portions of the housing which are not actively cooled.
In another aspect of the invention, the bracket includes a fastener and the coupler on the retainer includes a sliding member. The sliding member moves between latched and unlatched positions relative to the fastener to respectively couple and uncouple the retainer and the bracket.